1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method and a system for developing an image, and more particularly to a method and a system for developing a new-view image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the age of digitalization, the digital image has advantages of easy to store, easy to carrier and easy to modify, such that the digital image gradually replaces the traditional photo.
As the development of technology of digital image, the editing method of the digital image is greatly improved. After editing, the digital image can be added an interesting object or be modified into a new-view image.
However, many conventional methods for developing a new-view image are much complex. The process time of some of the conventional method are very long, such that they still may not be applied in a real-time system.